


Just Another Average Day

by starchaser22



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Outsider Perspective, coldflash - Freeform, time traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: Weird things happen all the time on the Waverider, but then again, I guess that makes this just another normal day for Sara Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the Legend's season finale came out, so there are a few minor things that aren't 100% true to canon, but nothing major.  
> There will be some typos. I will go back and fix them when I have more time.

Just another average day on the Waverider, Sara thought, making her rounds through the halls to check for any undetected damage from their latest time jump. Jax, Stein, and Ray were doing the same thing. The four of them were pretty confident in Gideon’s abilities, but, nevertheless, one could never be too careful.

Ever since Rip Hunter had returned to the ship, Sara didn’t really think of herself as Captain. Rip technically owned the Waverider, stolen or not, and Sara could not picture anyone better to lead their team.

Her combat boots echoed across the steel pipes sewn through the floor. Sara walked into the kitchen, eyes falling upon Mick downing some synthetic beer. There were several empty bottles scattered across the table, but really, this happened all the time.

Her vision scanned the walls, searching for any impurities among the solid foundation. Finding none, she continued on her rounds before coming to halt when a low, groggy voice piped up behind her.

“I wouldn’t go over there if I were you,” Mick grunted, sloshing his drink around in the bottle.

Sara’s head whipped around, a challenging smirk playing on her lips, blond ponytail swinging back and forth. “And why not?”

Mick grinned behind his synthetic drink. “Lots and lots of sex,” he stated before chugging the rest of the bottle.

Sara rolled her eyes. This wouldn’t be the first time she had walked in on Nate and Amaya. As much as she didn’t like others hopping on each other around the Waverider, it was far from unusual. I mean, they sometimes spent weeks in the Temporal Zone, and there are only so many times a person can play cards without going mad.

She marched past Rick, knocking his shoulder on the way. Boots continuing their rhythmic thumping, eyes continuing to scan for imperfections among the futuristic technology. Sara really is no engineer. It’s a good thing they had one aboard the ship, not to mention an astro and nuclear physicist. The three of them really come in handy, considering how often they crash the Waverider.

Sara knew this ship. She knew the labyrinth-like corridors, knew the loose chains and thin pipes. Sara knew the ship like the back of her hand. She always thought there was nothing within these walls that could ever surprise her.

Except for, apparently, walking in on sworn-nemesis Barry Allen and Leonard Snart.

And boy, did she walk in on something.

The Scarlet Speedster, flush against the wall, making the most inhuman noises as Captain Cold worked his way through the exposed skin along his neck. Barry was still in his Flash suit, cowl pulled down to reveal his scattered hair and heavy blush. Eyes closed, his fingers grasped helplessly at Len’s back. But then Len started working his way down, and an honest to god moan was heard, and really, Sara did not feel like dealing with this.

She cleared her throat. They were too distracted, so she tried several more times, louder with every step closer she took.

But now Leonard is reaching for Barry’s zipper, and Sara is reaching for Leonard’s arm because, really she didn’t need this.

When she finally got a death-grip on his wrist, Len turned his head, eyes wide and horrified for a split second before he transitioned back to his smug grin.

“Enjoying the show, Captain?” Snart teased, corner of his mouth quirking up at the last word.

“If you want to keep this hand,” she squeezed tighter, “I suggest you stop. Now.”

At the sound of Sara’s voice, Barry’s eyes shot open. The Scarlet Speedster’s face turned the same color as his suit as his mouth gaped open in horror.

When Barry shifted a little, moving away from the wall, pushing Len away, Sara released his arm. “Do I even want to know how you got here? Or how long you’ve been on this ship?”

Barry looked at his feet. He mumbled, “Well, Cisco built a communication device that works across time, so that I could stay in contact with Le- Snart while you guys were away.”

Sara’s eyebrow shot up, vision darting between the two men. “And why would you need to contact Captain Cold in the first place?”

Barry opened his mouth, but was cut off when Len simply said, “Sex.”

Sara’s eyebrow shot up even higher as Barry scrambled to explain himself. For someone who runs so fast, he sure does stumble on his words a lot. “Well, that’s not- I mean it’s true but- but that’s not actually the only reason- not that it isn’t a good reason! I just- sometimes we need some help, with metas, of course, and now that Le-Snart is falling along a better path- not that he wasn’t great before-”

Sara pinched the bridge of her nose. “Barry, let’s get this straight. Cisco built a communication device so that you can text your fuckbuddy here whenever you’re feeling lonely, and so that he could help stop a metahuman once.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t really call him my fuckbuddy-’”

Oh god. Sara just wanted to scan to ship for any minor problems. She didn’t want to get involved in this mess. “Listen, I don’t care what you two do, but can you do it in private next time? Not really digging the whole time-travelling-secret-love-affair thing.”

“But Nate and Amaya do it all the-” Barry started, cutting it short when he realized what he was saying.

“All the what?” Sara crossed her arms across her chest. “Bartholomew Allen, how many times have you been on the Waverider without me knowing?”

Barry’s face ghosted over just in time for Len to chime in. “Think, Sara, do you really want to know the answer to that question?” He reached over to wrap an arm around his lover’s waist, pulling them closer together.

Sara released an exasperated sigh. She doesn’t want to dig around in this whole mess, but she still has one nagging question. “How did you even get here? We are in 1987.” Her eyes narrowed.

He seemed to sink lower into his suit, mumbling, “You’re not the only one who can time travel.”

“Okay, I don’t want to know,” Sara threw her hands in the direction of their beds. “Just go continue somewhere where I won’t see you.”

The two of them could not have flashed out of there faster, and Sara was eternally grateful. She did not want to be responsible for whatever chaos came next.

Although, then again, when isn’t there chaos on the Waverider? She would have to bring this up with Rip later, but for now, Sara really just wanted to finish her rounds and forget about it.

Yep, just another normal day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
